Trick and Treat KHR style
by kuromu96nagi
Summary: The song Trick and Treat by vocaloid had a KHR version. Characters are the Vongola guardians. And the thing that Mukuro and Chrome want are the mist Vongola ring. We put two since there are technically 2 mist guardians.Oneshot!


**A/N: This is a oneshot of the song trick and treat by vocaloid. There was a Reborn version so we decided to make like well, an oneshot.  
**

**Cast**

**Tsuna as Miku**

**Mukuro as Len  
**

**Chrome as Rin  
**

**Please enjoy! And yes, we did copy the lyrics for the story, in our own words though. Here is the link, erase the spaces:**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=Pb6fSiMBbv4

**

* * *

**

" Welcome! To the Halloween show. Trick and Treat. Before this starts, my name is... Well you may call me Vongola, just for now. So let the show begin!**"**

_Music started playing a mysterious, mischievous rhythm, with a beat. Two puppets fall on the stage and begin dancing. As the music come to an end the two puppets clap their hands matching the rhythm of the end. The curtains close and reopens to show the puppets gone and a screen appears playing the movie.

* * *

_

Nanimori was a peaceful town that was very busy. However, four middle school male students are missing: Gokudera Hayato, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa and Hibari Kyoya. All of them were Sawada Tsunayoshi's friends. Tsuna was a 14 year old boy, who was very depressed, now that he learned that his cherished childhood friends have disappeared. Today was Halloween and he had promise Lambo he would go trick or treating with him. Lambo was 15 and he acts like a 5 year old at times. Especially when it came to candy. Tsuna was a little glad that Lambo didn't disappear as well. They had promise to meet at the park at 8, which was right now.

Lambo walked in the park where Tsuna promised to meet him. Tsuna was wearing one of his school uniforms. A white collared long sleeve shirt whoose sleeves rolled up before his elbows. A navy blue sweater vest. And black pants and tie, with orange converse. When Lambo stood in front of Tsuna, something felt awkward.

" Yo, Tsuna." Lambo said.

" Hey, Lambo. Ready to go?"

" Yup." Lambo replied.

The two walked into Nanimori Plaza. Tsuna was confused. He thought they were going to go to the neighborhood.

" L-Lambo, why are we here?"

The 15 year said nothing but ran off somewhere. Tsuna was confused, his own friend ditched him just like that. Tsuna was now alone in the dark, and solitary. All the other people are either giving away candy, of trick or treating. Tsuna all alone sat on a bench and started to get worried. Was he supposed to follow Lambo? He didn't know.

Mist was coming from all directions and Tsuna didn't even realize, for he had his head down in pure sadness. Faintly he heard a voice. Tsuna was stunned. He looked up noticing that there was no one in sight. But that gentle, tranquil, sweet voice was there. It was a female's for sure. Tsuna wondered around the plaza before he exited from the south entrance. Hearing that female's voice was so relaxing. He also noticed, that is was getting louder. So in the darkness filled with mist he ran.

Finding that the mist faded, Tsuna found himself in a forest. He was hesitant of going any further but that voice was so beautiful, he had no choice but be coaxed by it. He wanted to go even deeper to meet the woman singing with that sweet voice of hers. So quickly, Tsuna ran in the darkness. He ran as quickly as he can in the dark, letting it consume his body. He had only one light, the moon was in it's full form, however not even a single star appeared.

He finally ran into a clearing with a mansion scraping the ground. It looked Victorian, and was only colored in black and a light shade of navy blue. Stairs were leading towards it. And the voice of the woman disappeared.

"Hello!" Tsuna heard a male voice. He looked left and right finding the source of people.

" Kufufu. No, up here." the man said. Tsuna looked up at the tree. Indeed he wasn't in solitary anymore. The man was a teenager probably 15 of age. He had dark midnight blue hair that resembled a pineapple. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue collared shirt inside. He wore matching black trousers. Along with leather shoes. His eyes were abnormal. He had a blue left eye, and a right red eye with the word six engraved.

" My name is Mukuro Rokudo. Refer to me as Mukuro."

" Oh, so you notice him and not me?" a female voice said. Tsuna looked at the tree that was opposite of Mukuro. He saw a girl, about 13 with the same hairstyle as Mukuro's. Except, her hair was dark purple, and she had only one left lilac eye, the right was covered with a plain silk black eye patch. And she wore a light purple open dress that split in the middle below her breast and stop at the back of her knee. She wore another black mini dress that was mostly covered by the purple cloth, fit tightly around he curves and stopped at the middle of her thigh. The black laces that went parallel were connected with the purple dress while the intersecting lace was connected to a plain black choker. And she wore long gloves that stopped before he shoulder. as well as boots that started below her thigh.

" Thank you for noticing me. I'm Nagi but you must refer to me as Chrome Dokuro because Mukuro-sama and I are like reflections if it wasn't for my being female and younger." Chrome said. Tsuna listened to her voice, it was the one who was singing.

" My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, call me Tsuna."

" Okay. Then Tsuna-kun, would you like to play a game with us?" Chrome smiled innocently. Tsuna couldn't say no to that smile.

" S-sure. What game is it?"

" We didn't make a name for it. But, it's really fun!" Mukuro stated. The two jumped off the trees they sat upon and landed next to Tsuna. They both pushed him towards the door.

" On your mark. Get set. GO!" They both said as Tsuna entered the house with them.

** Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet  
Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna looked around the room. It was pure black, he could see with the faint candle lights, and there where was a lone circular table in the middle filled with sweets. Cake, strawberries, parfaits, and candy. Mukuro and Chrome both walked towards the table got out sweets from the table. Mukuro brought a cinnamon stick and handed it to Tsuna. While Chrome gave him a pitcher filled with syrup.

" That cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick." Mukuro said. The room suddenly got color. The wall was colored the same shade as the cinnamon.

" Imagine that you're drowning in that sweet syrup." Chrome smiled. Tsuna imagined and then the floor he stood upon began to fill with syrup. And lotus flowers started to bloom. Tsuna was astonished.

" Never expected that to happen huh." Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna nodded. The lotus were pink in shade. Very light, pink. Very beautiful actually. Tsuna ate the pure cinnamon and drank the sweet syrup. Something was wrong with the taste but Tsuna was merely lured by the sweetness. If Tsuna wasn't smiling with his eyes closed he would've seen something. Mukuro and Chrome grinned ear to ear, evilly and devilishly. They put on the happy mask back on when Tsuna opened his eyes.

" Wanna see the garden?" Chrome asked. Tsuna nodded, still munching on his desserts. The two lead Tsuna through a hall painted over in black. Arched windows decorating the halls. There were 6 rooms. Each a different color, but Tsuna didn't become bothered. There was a lone arched door that lead outside. The trio walked through the door and the sky was lightly dark. There were mini fountains, a petite maze and countless of cherry blossoms and especially lotus. Mukuro sat on a bench under lotus flowers, and Tsuna with Chrome sat across from him. He was drinking lemon tea and held it out under a blossom. Letting a dew of the lotus fall in.

" I prefer my teas to be a bit more...Natural." Mukuro smiled. Tsuna sighed after a silence.

" Are you alright?" Chrome asked.

" Yes, well I'm just sad, see I have this problem." Tsuna began.

" Oh, would you care to tell us?" Mukuro inquired.

" Well, see my 5 friends they all left, well the 5th one(Lambo)kinda ditched me. But, they're all gone. They disappeared last Halloween. And I cried because I couldn't find them." Tsuna stated his voice breaking. Mukuro and Chrome both dropped their smile a little.

" You know, if you're sad you should dream. Because dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you cry." Chrome began.

" Really?" Tsuna asked.

" Yes, they're heaven made. Fall asleep and have one. It should brighten up your mood." Mukuro suggested.

" B-but.." Tsuna stammered.

" No, it's quite fine. You may have a nap if you wish. Here is a pillow." Mukuro gave Tsuna a pillow that lay on the bench.

" T-thank you." Tsuna said as he placed his head on the soft cotton pillow. The last thing he saw was Mukuro smile brightly at him, before he shut his eyes and heard a small chuckle from Mukuro.

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna dreamt that he was falling in mid air. When suddenly Chrome was holding on to his head. Then the setting changed as if Chrome was falling above Tsuna.

" You know...Dreams are only good...If you're hallucinating... Like right now, for instance" Chrome said.

Tsuna landed safely onto the ground. But before he opened his eyes completely Chrome covered his eyes with her black gloved hands.

" But, if you take off your blindfold... You'll be ruining the creations that are very much pleasant."Chrome said as she revealed Tsuna's sight once again. Chrome disappeared into the darkness. Now Tsuna was alone in a purple setting that didn't have any light at all.

He felt his hands being tied with a rather rough rope, that made Tsuna wince at the pain. Then unknowingly, Mukuro took his hand and started pulling him.

" Oh, you see that I'm dragging you. Ah, you also noticed your hands are tied." Tsuna nodded.

" But, however... You have given up. And now it's a deal...So no take backs. Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled.

He and Chrome locked the sleeping Tsuna in a room and held out their tridents, guarding the door.

" Now, he can't back out." Mukuro said.

" Yes. Mukuro-sama...We have captured him, Mukuro-sama." Chrome stated.

" Perhaps, you may compare this to a butterfly caught in a web of that, of a spider." Mukuro chuckled. Chrome smiled. This will be a fun night.

**But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal

* * *

**

Tsuna woke up from his slumber and look around at where he was. He was in a black room in deathly solitary. He was sitting in a chair hands behind. He looked behind him hearing something. A red eye opened with the word 'six' as it's pupil. Tsuna, who was incredibly scared, sweat dropped.

He turned his head front and saw the orange door. Tsuna got out of the clutches of the rope and run towards the door. He banged on it, trying to be set free. He looked at the peep hole of the door. He swore he saw Hibari. He was kneeling, defeated. And Mukuro and Chrome walked forward. His vision blurred as a spider web appeared.

Tsuna was terrified, shocked, and confuse. But the on thing on his mind was.

' I need to get out of here!'

He twisted and turned the nob fiercely. Hoping it opens.

As he wished, two more twists the door opened making Tsuna fall lightly but anyways free. He ran and through the hall that lead to the garden. He checked the various other colored doors he was taken aback to the people he saw in them. The green door, Lambo in his usual cow printed shirt and khaki pants. The yellow one, Ryohei in a white collard shirt. The blue one, Yamamoto, in his uniform, a white collared shirt, sleeves rolled; and navy blue tie and sweater. The red door Gokudera also in his uniform, white collared shirt with black opened suit like jacket and tie. And the last door of the color purple was Hibari in his usual get-up, a middle school jacket that lay on his white collard shirt with the red and gold sash that said 'discipline', and he covered his right eye. Something was definitely wrong. Lotus flowers blossomed once again. And Tsuna was petrified to what he saw. All his friends were being held here. By two people. Who weren't as innocent as they looked.

Mukuro was standing in front of a defeated Hibari, trident in hand. Mukuro turned his head towards Tsuna, smiling.

Tsuna was paralyzed. He couldn't move at all. In back of him, Chrome curtsied and began to dash towards Tsuna. Tsuna looked in back of him. A the tips of a trident, nearly missing his right cheek. They twirled, Chrome still dashing towards Tsuna. They spun around once more, face to face. It looked more like dancing than sparring. His face was in pure shock and horror, the innocent girl he met was really like this? She looked at him, not giving a single care of his being. Her trident in hand, she cut downwards.

She cut vines of lotus blossoms that tripped Tsuna backwards. As he fell, Tsuna fainted due to shock. Mukuro was seated, watching them. He applauded in amusement.

" Very well done, Chrome." Mukuro complimented, he smiled at Chrome.

" Thank you, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome beamed with happiness and bliss.

" Now, what to do? What to do?"

" The thing in his pocket..."

" Yes, we need to obtain it."

**Ahh...**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna woke up seeing only darkness in one eye. His hands were tied and bound again. And he had a black silk lace around his face. It was meant to be a blind fold. He saw Mukuro happily conversing with Chrome as she ate cakes and sweets in the first room they were in with the circular table. The only light for them were the candles.

Tsuna stared a double edged knife that had light reflecting doubt**. **

" Did, you know my dear Chrome. A love without mistakes aren't real. Hmph, there isn't even a perfect feeling our life." Mukuro stated. Chrome nodded, agreeing.

Through the openings of the silk laces, there was something that frightened Tsuna. Those cake and sweets were mere illusions. Those cinnamon sticks he actually ate were limbs. And those syrup he drank was actually really dark red blood. The cakes were meats. And the strawberries, were really hearts. Human hearts. The two are in fact, cannibals.

As Chrome reached for a knife, it knocked a "strawberry" along with it. She watched as they both fell. The "strawberry" splat on the floor with the knife stabbing it. Letting the "juices" spurt out. Tsuna almost vomited.

The candle lights were flickering dim and bright. Through the dim lights, Tsuna saw the two teenagers smiling in devilish manner as if they were from hell itself. And through the bright lights they put on their masks. Hiding their true identity. Stunned, Tsuna stared at the two, his blind fold slipping off his face. The two saw this, and let him see their true Satan form.

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me

* * *

**

" Oya, oya. Tsunayoshi-kun. How dare you wake up so early. And didn't even tell us. Kufufu." Mukuro said devilshly. Tsuna blinked.

" Ne~, if your blind fold comes off. The can I make you blind?" Chrome asked in the same tone as Mukuro's. Tsuna blinked again and Chrome had her trident in hand, Tsuna chuckled.

" C'mon. Stop playing around." Tsuna said. The two blinked and looked at him, then laughed.

" Hey look! He's laughing! That's so cute." Chrome shouted.

" Kufufufu~! He really thinks this is a joke. Yes, he may be cute, but he holds lies. And thus, the game must resume." Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna blinked for the last time and the pair disappeared. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes.

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight

* * *

**

Tsuna opened his eyes once again. He was in a pitch black room. Silky gloved arms wrapped around his head. It was Chrome.

" C-Chrome..."

" Ne Tsuna..."

" Can you give me that?" she asked using a sweet voice.

" W-what?"

" Te-hee!" Chrome giggled as she disappeared.

**"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."

* * *

**

Tsuna found himself lying on the floor. Mukuro appeared in front of him with Chrome behind him, Mukuro gave Tsuna a glass of milk. Tsuna dropped it, due to his uncontrollable nonstop trembling.

" Oya? Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse? I thought you milk since it was well made from you're house." Mukuro stated.

" W-where am I, exactly?" Tsuna stammered as he shivered.

" This is my domain aka my house. It's just as warm as any other place, you know."

" W-what do you want from me then?" Mukuro grasped Tsuna's hand. The setting changed from a black room to a great ball room. Chrome's dresses changed from two into one ball gown. Tsuna also noticed that he was wearing a white tuxedo white matching tie and trousers. Mukuro wore the same suit it had seemed. They twirled making Mukuro be replaced by Chrome. The waltz through the ball room, face to face.

" Well, I'll take a toll." She reached into her pocket and a ring with a sky blue gem sphere attached to the metal.

" Wh-what is that?" Chrome merely crouched down and kissed the boy's middle finger. The ring disappeared from Chrome's palms onto Tsuna's finger.

" Now you shouldn't lie..." Chrome said as she ran, dragging Tsuna towards a door.

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?  
This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face

* * *

**

Behind the door were his friends smiling, rings of different kinds, and instead of their normal right eye. It was replaced with a red one with 'six' engraved on it. The pair sat Tsuna on a lotus throne.

" Do not refer to me as Mukuro anymore further. My true Satan name is Trick." Mukuro said.

" I am not Chrome nor Nagi. My true Satan name is Treat." Chrome as well stated.

Tsuna gaped at his friends with Trick on his right and Treat on his left. Gigantic lotus flowers blossomed in back of them.

" Give us that quickly, hurry! Just give it to us right now!" They both said. Confused, Tsuna looked at them digging into his pockets. He felt something inside. Two rings to be precise.

" Don't ask us why, when, where, or even how!" They both yelled. Tsuna winced at the harshness.

" Eat these sweet! They lure you in imitated hospitality!" They both shoved cakes and candies to his face. Knowing what they were Tsuna closed his mouth, refusing to open.

" Just give us that, quickly! Just give it right now to us!" They both demanded as they took out their tridents and placed here near his face. Over whelmed Tsuna sat paralyzed as the two placed their faces a mare inch away from his. Tsuna gave them two matching rings, and they smiled evilly. They backed off and the people in the room bowed down to Tsuna.

This was the mere beginning of...**Vongola.**

**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me

* * *

**

_The screen disappeared and three puppets of Trick, Treat, and Tsuna dance. The music ended, and Trick and Treat dropped Tsuna. Bowing.

* * *

_ " And, that's the story." the puppeteer said. One of the children rose their hands.

" Yeah?"

" Onii-chan what anime is this?"

" You are mistaken little one. This is reality." The children gasped.

" T-then, how did you know all of this?"

" Oh, that's because..." the puppeteer lift his heard and opened his eyes. All children, teenagers, and adults were stunned. The male's right eye was red with the word 'six' in it.

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna grinned ear to ear.


End file.
